totalcartoonislandfandomcom-20200213-history
Total Cartoon Action
Contestants Duncan Billy Spongebob Eddy Double D Dagget Norbert Squidward Sandy Panini Bridgette Truffles Geoff Endive Beth Nazz Mandy Sarah Chowder New Contestants Patrick Jimmy Carl Sheen Timmy Wanda Cosmo Dukey Johnny Courtney Elimination Geoff & Bridgette: Placed 26th/25th Endive: Placed 24th Dagget: Placed 23rd Nobert: Placed 22nd Wanda: Placed 21st Jimmy: Placed 20th Cosmo: Placed 19th Mandy: Placed 18th Panini: Placed 17th Nazz: Placed 16th Double D: Placed 15th Patrick: Placed 14th Sponge Bob: Placed 13th Carl: Placed 12th Sheen: Placed 11th Squidward: Placed 10th Dukey: Placed 9th Johnny: Placed 8th Chowder: Placed 7th Billy: Placed 6th Eddy: Placed 5th Sarah: Placed 4th Truffles & Duncan: Placed 3rd Place Sandy & Courtney: Placed 2nd Runner-Up Timmy & Beth: Placed 1st Winner Episodes Monster Cash Alien Resureggtion Riot On Set Beach Blanket Bogus 3:10 To Crazytown Aftermath I The Chefshank Redemption One Flu Over The Cuckoos The Sand Witch Project Master Of Disasters Full Metal Drama The Aftermath II Oceans 14 One Million Bucks B.C Million Dollar Babies Dial M For Merger Superhero-Id The Aftermath III Princess Pride Get a Clue Rock 'n Rule Dunces and Dragons A Space Idiot Top Dog Mutiny On Soundstage The Aftermath IV Episode 1 Monster Cash Chris: Last season on total cartoon island the final two panini and spongebob faced off in the reject olympics only one would win at that one was spongebob but in the special he got rid of his money to earn one million dollars thus brining them here on total...cartoon...Action! (The episode begins) Chowder:This is so awesome! Truffles:What about mung? Chowder:I miss him... Truffles:Well at least he's hosting the new aftermath show! Chowder:Yeah so is shnitzel! Eddy:So what im gonna win this season! Nazz:What makes you think that? Eddy:You got voted off to early last season! Nazz:So what? Eddy:Well i was in the final four and no one is gonna stop me! Double D:We shall see about that eddy! (Chris bursts into the mess hall) Chris:Good Morning Competitors! Panini (Confessional):I was hoping that they would have a new host instead of that freak chris! Sarah:What is it Weirdo?! Chris:We have Nine new competitors! Patrick:Im back! Spongebob:Awesome! Johnny:Come on dukey Dukey:Why should i- (Johnny holds up a steak) Dukey:Okay im in Wanda:We had our magic drained before we came here! Chris:Yeah so you can't wish yourself the winner! Cosmo:Sounds fair... Timmy:oh man... Sheen:Jimmy has big hair! Poke! Jimmy:Stop poking me! Carl:Poke! Chris:Okay enough social time! Now for the challenge! (everyone is brought outside) Chris:Since this season's challenges will be based off movie genres the first one is... (a roar is heard) Chris:the monster movie! hahaha! Duh! Eddy & Double D:RUN AWAY!!! (Chris grabs them) Chris:First the rules! the monster is being controlled by chef whoever is the last person standing wins the challenge and gets to pick where they sleep! Eddy:Can we go now? Chris:Yeah (eddy and double d run away but they are caught anyway) Elsewhere... (Chowder,panini and dagget are walking) Panini:This challenge isnt so bad Dagget:What no burning buildings? No Bears? Chowder:Maybe it wasn't in the budget (a building burns and a bear chases them) Chowder,Panini & Dagget:AAAAAAAAAHHH!!! (inside the monster) Chris:I thought we got rid of the bears Chef Hatchet:It had one day left on its contract Chris:Nice (Back outside) Panini:AAAAHH! (the monster picks up panini and throws her in a rubber castle) Double D:Hi Panini:Hey Eddy:Well this sucks (back with spongebob and patrick) Spongebob:This is awesome that your here pat! Patrick:We are gonna win this thing! (Hits something) Spongebob:What is it patrick? Patrick:This wall is green! Spongebob:Thats not a wall! (The Monster picks up patrick and spongebob and throws them in the rubber castle) Dukey:You to? Patrick:Yeah (everyone is there except for chowder and he comes and frees them all) Chris:Congratulations chowder! (he brings them to the mess hall) Chris:Now you have to find the k- Chowder:FOOD!! (chowder eats all the food) Chris:Um chowder... Chowder:yeah? Chris:That was fake Chowder:What?! Chris:and you need the key Chowder:(burps and the key comes out)This one? Chris:Yep you won the challenge you win invincibility tonight! (at the gilded chris ceremony) Chris:Yo everyone the gilded chris's go to chowder, truffles, spongebob, patrick, jimmy, carl, sheen, dukey, johnny, panini, nazz, eddy, double d, dagget, norbert, timmy, wanda, cosmo, billy, sarah, sandy, mandy and squidward! Endive:WHAT?! Chris:Okay to the lame-o-sine you go! Endive:No! i shall not leave! (Chef throws her in the lame-o-sine) Chris:How's that for a first episode? Panini:it sucks! Chris:ummm...see you all next time on total cartoon action! Total Cartoon Action Finale (Trailer) Voice: All Year long they celebrated the art of Cinema........ Chris: Crack a Jack Special Effects Dude! Voice: The Craft of film making....... Double D: This light is just appauling! Voice: And the joy of going to movies..... Panini: I've seen it twenty-seven times! Voice: Now it's time for award season.... Sandy: THIS. MEANS. WAR. Voice: It's the Total Cartoon Action, Red Carpet Rivalry, Timmy Turner Vs Sandy Cheeks! Timmy: Im Glad one of us is gonna win! Voice: A Battle of two TCA Titans to see who's going home with a million dollars! Sandy: The Gloves are 'comin off! UNDER CONSTRUCTION! Category:Seasons